Gaara, The New Guy
by crazybitches
Summary: Gaara, The new emo-styled guy. Sakura normal school girl. Its all im going to say...


It was a new day, new year same school. August was over and September just started, that meant back to school. I was getting some books from my locker. I met up with my friends. " Hey Saki, have you seen the new guy?" my blonde friend asked.  
"who?" I asked " his name is Gaara, he's single and new" she replied. " Uh no, haven't seen him" I answered, I started looking around until I found what I was looking for. " That's him" my friend said pointing to a cute, emo-style, guy.  
" Hmm, He's kinda cute" I say, "Ooohh someone's in Looove" Ino teased. "Shut up, I'm not in Love" I say, smacking her upside the head. Suddenly the bell rang and I headed of to my first class. I liked some classmates, hated others. The usual. Same boring teacher, same boring subjects. The bell rang again, so I headed to my next boring class. I walked in, gave the room a quick scan, noticing the front seats were taken, most of the middle seats were near people I didn't like. Then I saw, Gaara, the new cute guy. So I decided to sit beside him. "Uh, can I sit here?" I asked, a little nervously. He looked up. " Sure" he said, then looking back down at his work, my teacher walked in, and started with the boring lesson. " okay class, we're going to do partner projects. I will choose your partners, then you will pick a topic. It will be due next Friday" the teacher said. " First partners, Naruto and Hinata. Temari and Shikamaru. Ten Ten and Neji. Sakura and Gaara" the teacher continued listing partners. I felt somewhat happy and nervous I got Gaara. Everyone partnered up. "so I guess we're partners" I said turning to Gaara. " I guess so" he cracked a small smile. " I haven't seen you around. You new? " I asked. " Yeah, I moved here this summer" he answered. "do you need someone to show you around?" I blurted out. "do you know anyone?" he smiled. "How about me? I can show you around during lunch" I smiled. " sure, that'd be awesome" he answered. we continued talking until the bell rang and everyone headed off to lunch. I stayed with Gaara to show him around school and get used to things. " so do you wanna come over to work on the project?" I asked. " Uh sure" he answered. I gave him my number and address, then ate lunch together.

Me and Gaara walked to my house to work on the project. After working for a solid hour and two minutes, we both got bored and started goofing around. " Hey Sakura. Thanks for showing me around today" he said. " No problem and you can call me Saki if you want to, everybody does" I answered. "Okay. You're the first friend I've made so far" he smiled. I wasn't so sure about it yet, but I was totally developing a crush on this guy.

** 2 MONTHS LATER **

Me and Gaara have been hanging out so much, and really gotten to know each other. I have invited him over on Friday night to watch movies while my parents were out, they had met him once before, they thought he was a good person. Us guys were going to watch a bunch of funny movies. He knocked on the door, and I went to greet him. We both agreed we will wear pajamas, just for the hell of it. I was wearing a pikachu onesie. I opened the door to smirking Gaara in a smiley onesie. How cute. ( Aww ;3 )  
"Nice onesie" I laughed "Ditto" he answered. We grabbed some snacks and cuddled up on the couch. Hey, cuddling was cute and comfy. He snaked his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me a little closer, leaning my head on his chest. " You hear that, my heartbeat?" he asked. "Yeah" I whispered. "it only beats for you" he whispered. That made me smile, you looked into his beautiful eyes, that made me melt each time I looked into them. "I've never felt more alive, until I met you" he whispered. " that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, ever"  
I whispered. " Sakura. I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you two months ago. Will you be mine?" he asked. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me. Of course I'll be yours" I answered. " I Love You" he said. " I Love You Too" I reply. He leaned in, and you leaned in too. Our faces were inches apart, when his lips brushed against mine. They were soft and warm. I felt sparks. We broke the kiss and smiled, still very close. You leaned in again, this time the kiss was more passionate, no sparks, but fireworks, bombs, but I was feeling it. I snuggled in as close as I could get, and continued watching the movie. Every now and then I'd look at him. He'd look at me, and whenever we made eye contact I smiled, and he'd kiss me, my nose, cheek, forehead, lips.  
" I Love You "  
" I Love You More "

Finished! Not really good but oh well! its my first one:)

R & R


End file.
